


The Hunt

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Series: Fate of the Elves [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Archery, Blow Jobs, Caught, Elves, Engagement, F/M, Family, Love, Magic, Nature, Nature Magic, Outdoor Sex, Sex Magic, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part in a continuing series featuring original characters set in the world of Dungeons and Dragons.</p><p>Alsante and Kivan share a few tender moments on a hunting trip, but are interrupted by the arrival of her brother, Delvin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

Alsante drew the bowstring back steadily, her slender fingers curled lightly around the gossamer strand.

“Remember,” Kivan whispered beside her, his hand light on the small of her back, straightening her form, “Keep your grip loose. Push the bow away rather than holding on to it.

Alsante relaxed her forward hand slightly, feeling the tension ease in her muscles.

“Now breathe… and loose.”

For a moment the entire forest was quiet as alsante slowly breathed out, her eyes set on the deer in the clearing ahead. Her mind was focused and sharp, and her lips quivered slightly as she felt the energy of her body flowing through her veins. She was young yet, and her ability to sense the life forces of herself and others was nowhere near as acute as the elders of her tribe, but she had already learned enough to control the energies of her own body to a certain extent, and that ability was useful for learning the skill and focus needed to be an effective archer.

There was a sudden twang as she loosed the arrow, and it sped directly for its target, striking the deer in the heart. It leapt forward, startled by the sudden pain, and then fell over, giving one short kick before death overcame it.

“Excellent,” Kivan said with a smile, looking down on Alsante with pride, “You’re almost ready. You’ll make a fine hunter for the tribe.”

The elf woman grinned up at her mentor and nodded.

“Thank you,” She said, “I will do my best.”

“I know you will. Now go and say your thanks.”

Alsante nodded and walked carefully over to the fallen dear, her long golden hair flowing behind her. She was young, barely eighteen summers old; still little more than a child to her people, but she was strong and swift, and had pale blue eyes that were sharp and canny, taking in all of her surroundings at once.

She lay her bow down beside it and cradled its lifeless head in her small hands. As she began chanting the traditional prayers of thanks to the animal’s departing soul, she could feel its life essence passing through her, wispy strands of soul-stuff gathering together to depart this realm for the next.

She finished her intonations and drew her knife from her belt, preparing to skin and gut the animal, when she felt a light touch on her shoulder and looked up to see Kivan once again standing over her.

“It will keep for a few minutes,” He said with an enigmatic smile. It was the same smile that had originally attracted Alsante to him and caused her to request him as her mentor. He was only ten years older than her, barely a blink of an eye in elf time, but he was an accomplished hunter, and his short brown ringlets and sharply outlined face made him handsome as well.

Alsante returned his smile with a mischievous one of her own.

“Now?” she asked with an incredulous cock of her head.

“If I wait any longer, I feel as though I’ll burst,” He said with a laugh, “You are so beautiful. And you’re the most naturally talented bowman I’ve ever seen.”

Alsante rose to her feet and took Kivan’s hand, pulling him into a nearby thicket, out of sight of the dear.

“You only say that because I’m your lover," she said with a teasing smile.

“It’s true. Every word," he said, running his calloused fingers through her long hair, “I am lucky you asked for me to be your mentor, and luckier still to have you as my betrothed.”

Alsante smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into the taller elf’s chest, resting her head lightly on his shoulder. Her hands wrapped around him, holding him gently as his fingers played through her sun-colored hair.

With nimble fingers, Kivan reached around his lover and began unlacing the thong that held her leather shirt in place, and in moments the garment had fallen to the leaf-strewn forest floor. He looked down at her and admired her small but pert breasts, her nipples hard in the cool breeze.

Alsante ran one of her fingernails slowly down the side of Kavin’s face, down to his neck, leaving a faint white trail as it went.

“When we’re joined next month we won’t have to hide like this, out in the forests. We won’t need these hunting trips as an excuse to be alone," she purred as she reached down to his belt, beginning to fumble it open.

“I can’t wait to be joined to you…” Kivan said, “But until then I will have to make do with loving you as often as I can.”

As she undid his belt and let his leather breeches fall to the ground, he quickly stripped off his own shirt, standing naked before her. In a few more moments, and with his assistance, she was naked as well. Although Kivan was more muscular than Alsante, they were both lithe and tall, as all of their kind were. Their bodies bore the traditional tattoos of their tribe, swirling patterns that covered their hips and backs. In addition, each had their own distinct tattoos on their chests and arms representing their family lineage and history. Kivan had only one tattoo that Alsante didn’t, the curving wing of the hunter that covered the left half of his face. She would receive her own marking when she officially came of age in the next hunting season. 

Kivan’s hands roamed over her body, caressing her slender shoulders, cupping her small breasts, drawing gentle moans from her lips as his fingers brushed over her nipples. He moved a finger up to her angular chin and tilted her head back, bringing his lips down to meet hers. As their lips parted, their hands continued exploring each other, their spiritual energies beginning to entwine.

Soon, Alsante pulled away from him and slid down his body, pressing her soft, full lips to his chest, his stomach, his hips. As she fell slowly to her knees she finally reached his groin, planting gentle, teasing kisses around the base of his manhood. Like all elves, his body was completely hairless, and her kisses were unimpeded as they gently caressed his flesh.

She wrapped one slim hand softly around his cock, giving it a light, preliminary stroke that sent shivers up his spine. She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling. She loved watching his face during their sexual unions. She enjoyed seeing firsthand the pleasure she gave him, the bliss that he took from her hand and mouth and body.

She continued stroking him for a few minutes, varying her pace as she knelt in front of him, his cock bobbing teasingly close to her lips. Finally, he could no longer resist and he reached down with one hand, gently applying pressure to the back of her head as he pushed his hips forward. Her lips parted around the head of his shaft and he felt the velvet warmth of her mouth engulfing his member. He groaned loudly.

Alsante knew that he loved this part, feeling himself in her mouth. She used her tongue skillfully, knowing each curve and crevice of his hard shaft by heart, having long since learned exactly what movements to make with her tongue and lips and teeth to draw the heaviest moans and the shallowest breaths from him.

“Be careful…” he said reluctantly between breathes, “You’re too good at this. I won’t last if you keep this up.”

Alsante slowly and reluctantly pulled her mouth off of his cock, sucking hard on it as she did. She knew that the sensation would take him just to the brink of release but not over. She had tasted his seed several times before and enjoyed it, especially when they had first begun their relationship and she was still unused to his energies, but she knew he did not want to finish in her mouth today. Today he wanted all of her, and she was more than happy to give him what he wanted.

He put his arms around her waist as she stood and kissed her deeply, feeling her cool skin against his. His erect manhood prodded her stomach before slipping downward and sliding over her most intimate regions. With one hand cupped beneath her ass he lifted her slight frame easily off the ground and pressed her back against a nearby tree. She could feel the roughness of the bark against her skin, but more than that she felt the insistent probing of his cock as he lined it up at the entrance to her. She was wet and ready, eager to feel him enter her.

Kivan pushed forward slowly, taking his time in spreading the lips of her sex. A little bit at a time he eased his cock into her, and she gasped with each small thrust. Within a few moments he was all the way inside her, and he let his breathe out slowly as they both momentarily enjoyed the feeling of being joined together.

Soon Kivan began moving, slowly at first, back and forth, his hard shaft sliding in and out of Alsante’s slick hole. She whimpered softly into his ear, her legs wrapped around him as he moved within her. Her fingernails dug into the skin of his muscular shoulders. She felt both of their energies rising and intertwining, feeding off each other in a complicated dance that moved to the rhythm of Kivan’s thrusts. Each time he filled her completely she felt their energies slowly building, and she knew they could not last much longer.

Kivan felt it as well, and with a grunt he picked up his pace, driving his cock into her harder and faster with each passing moment. Finally, he threw his head back and gasped as their energies fused in a concentrated flash. He shuddered as he came, spilling his hot, sticky seed inside of her. At the same time, she cried out, feeling the muscles of her cunt contract around him, the wave of pleasure emanating from the pit of her stomach and spreading like the warmth of a wildfire out through her limbs. She could feel his seed spurting into her womb, and she found herself longing for the future, for the time when they were finally joined in the eyes of the tribe and she would no longer need to eat the bitter herbs that kept his seed from taking root inside her and growing. When she could bear his child and start their family.

The thought was a mere background, however, to the wonderful feelings that were exploding through her body as she and her mate climaxed together. For over a minute they stayed in the grip of pleasure, feeling the ebb and flow of their joined energies, before the sensation finally began to fade and they both slid to the forest floor, naked and spent, but content to hold each other.

For a while they stayed that way, lost in each other’s eyes. It was a warm, gentle love that Alsante had come to live for in the last year.

“Ahem...”

A voice from the clearing nearby broke the spell and Alsante gasped, scrambling to her knees as she threw one arm over her breasts. Kivan grabbed his trousers and attempted to cover himself as best he could as another elf stepped forward from the treeline, arm held over his eyes.

“Sister,” the new arrival said, trying to keep his eyes averted but unable to suppress a laugh, “I’m no hunter, but I’m pretty sure you’re not going to catch anything like that. Well... not any game anyway.”

“DELVIN!” Alsante screamed, desperately scrambling to find her clothes, “Get out of here! Now!”

“As you wish, Al,” Delvin said, turning back towards the clearing, “I’ll wait for you by the deer. I have a message for both of you.”

Alsante’s face burned bright red with anger, shame, and embarrassment as her brother walked away, and she turned to Kivan.

“I am so sorry...” she said, pleadingly, “He’s always been trouble. I don’t know how he found us...”

“What’s done is done,” Kivan said with a sigh as he dressed quickly and efficiently, “Let’s see what it is he wants.”

 

When they had both dressed and taken a moment to compose themselves, the pair of elves stepped out into the clearing to see Delvin kneeling over the deer that his sister had brought down earlier. He was older than either of the other two, and muscular for an elf, even more so than Kivan. Over his clothes he wore a set of chain-mail that was in need of polishing, but seemed sturdy enough. Like his sister, his hair was long and blonde, tied back in a ponytail that reached to his shoulders. At his side hung a longsword in a well-oiled scabbard, and on his brow and cheeks were the jagged tattoos that the tribe used to designate warriors.

“This was a good kill,” he said as they approached, “Not bad for a young squirt.”

Alsante advanced on her brother with a near murderous look in her eyes. Kivan followed, but stayed behind her. He knew better than to get between Alsante and the object of her anger, especially when it was a family matter. For the moment he stood silent.

“Damn you, Delvin...” Alsante said, trying to remain calm “Are you going to tell mother about what you saw?”

Delvin grinned.

“Mother? Don’t be stupid. If I did she’d call off your joining rites and then you’d have to keep living at home. I’d never be rid of you. Don’t worry, what you do in the forest is your own business, sister. Your secret is safe.”

Alsante released the breath she had been holding. Whatever else Delvin was, he was no liar. At least they didn’t have to worry about being found out.

“Then what are you doing here?” she asked, “And how did you find us?”

Delvin laughed.

“The two of you were making enough noise to rouse the whole forest. It wasn’t hard,” he grinned, gesturing at Kivan, ”Unlike your boyfriend there.”

Kivan fought against the blush rising in his cheeks.

“You said you had a message for us," he said, trying to change the subject, “What was it?”

“Oh, right!” Delvin said, as though it had completely slipped his mind, “You’re both to return home. The elders are recalling all of the hunting parties for the time being. There’s been talk of orc war parties in the northern mountains, and they feel it’s best to be safe.”

“Orcs?” Kivan said, a look of surprise on his face, “Here? They’ve never come this far west before.”

Delvin nodded.

“Since the human outpost at Kelthor fell they’ve been expanding their territory. The elders figure they’ve had a change in leadership, and whoever is in charge now is looking to make a name for himself. Whatever the case, it means you two lovebirds need to get back to the safety of the village. I’m supposed to take you home.”

Alsante sighed. It was embarrassing to have her brother find her in the act of mating with her fiance, but she supposed things could have been much worse.

“Ok...” she said, hand on her head, “Let us clean and dress the deer and we’ll head out. And... thank you for not telling mother.”

“No problem," he said with a wink, “It just means you owe me one.”

Alsante smiled, but it was a bittersweet smile. She knew her brother well enough to know that he was serious about her owing him. He kept a very careful tally of his debts, and someday she would have to pay up.


End file.
